Tu aimeras noël
by Chocoable
Summary: Théodore n'a jamais aimé noël, plus que ça il en a toujours eu peur.C'est inconcevable pour Seamus qui va passer les derniers jours avant noël à essayer de convaincre le Serpentard. OS Théo/Seamus


Salut salut !

Eh ouais, ça fait… Trèèès longtemps… Mais bon, me revoici dans les parages de FF pour un nouvel OS ! Il a été écrit dans le cadre du concours de noël pour http : / / sectumsempramonamour. free. Fr ( n'oubliez pas les espaces à enlever et allez faire un tour sur le forum de ce fanzine, là-bas c'est un peu comme la fête tous les jours *O* ).

Le thème du concours que j'ai choisi était « Noël en Catastrophe », enfin bref, je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture mes petites noisettes !

PS : Allez voir mon autre OS sur FF publier au nom de SectumSempra mon amour ( dans mes auteurs favoris) si le cœur vous en chante et que vous avez une soudaine foi en le chocolat *-*

PPS : A mon plus grand bonheur, et ma plus grande surprise, cet OS est arrivé premier au concours o/ ( Bon… Ça c'était juste histoire de se la péter, allez lire maintenant :P)

PPPS : Encore et toujours merci à Ma Kachou d'amour qui a supervisé comme d'habitude cette fic. JE T'AIME !

* * *

><p>"- QUOI ? Tu n'aimes pas noël ?"<p>

Théodore Nott avait toujours eu Noël en horreur, et horreur était encore un euphémisme. Il était un de ces rare cas à qui cette fête donnait de l'urticaire et une bonne nausée bien accrochée au ventre et à qui la simple vue d'une représentation de l'énorme bonhomme rouge réussissait à faire passer une mauvaise nuit. Premièrement, il ne supportait pas le calendrier de l'avent. Après tout, quel était le sadique qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer cet instrument de torture ? Un chocolat par jour, alors que les autres devaient attendre leur tour pour être dégustés ? Un bout minable de chocolat alors que l'on pouvait dévorer une tablette entière ? Si cette invention avait pour but de faire patienter les enfants, Théo en doutait fortement : il y pensait comme une épreuve à passer, demandant dextérité et grande maîtrise de soi, afin de vérifier si les enfants étaient dignes de recevoir leurs présents. Théodore ne cernait pas non plus le principe des cadeaux. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de Noël pour recevoir un présent, il n'avait qu'à envoyer un hibou à ses parents et il revenait, trois jours plus tard, avec une pile de livre neufs solidement accrochée aux pattes. Il frissonnait rien que de penser ne recevoir qu'un seul nouvel ouvrage par an.  
>Ses parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de le renseigner sur le Père Fouettard, ayant trop peur d'aggraver le traumatisme de leur enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris d'où lui venait cette phobie de Noël. Mais un jour, l'oncle de Théo était arrivé dans la maison Nott déguisé en gros bonhomme rouge barbu, les dégâts avaient été tels que l'enfant réussit à percer un tympan du pauvre Père Noël. Et depuis, personne ne se risqua plus au déguisement et on révéla à Théodore que le Père Noël n'avait jamais réellement existé. Il garda cependant ce personnage en horreur.<p>

La voix de Seamus avait résonné dans toute la Grande Salle. Il s'était levé d'un grand bond lorsqu'il avait entendu une vanne de Blaise visant le phobique de Noël : on ne pouvait PAS ne pas aimer Noël.

En période de fêtes, et étant donné que beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux, la Grande Salle avait été réorganisée. Les quatre tables se trouvaient réunies en une seule grande au milieu de la salle et, comme les Serpentards avaient pris leur temps pour arriver au repas de midi, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre alternative que de se placer aux côtés de leurs rivaux. Si Théodore avait une peur bleue de Noël, il était tout de même le moins anti-Gryffondor des Serpentards et ainsi, ses principes de respect des autres et du non-meurtre à table (avec également les regards intransigeant de ses camarades) l'avaient donc placé juste en face de Seamus qui lui avait lancé un grand sourire et accueilli avec un "Salut mon pote ! ". Si Théo avait été au courant de la suite des événements, il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour se placer en bout de table, voir même n'aurait pas assisté au repas.

Cela faisait une bonne minute que Seamus le fixait, les yeux pétillants de surprises et d'idées, ses cheveux blonds hérissés sur sa tête. Il avait fait taire toutes les voix autour de lui, et soutenait le regard du Serpentard, insistant pour ne pas briser leur contact visuel : il devait lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

"- Théodore Nott. Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas."

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Seamus avait levé sa cuillère, la brandissant d'un air menaçant, le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Soudain, l'irlandais pointa la cuillère vers lui, et lui lança un regard dur. Toute l'attention de la grande salle s'était tournée vers Seamus.

"- Tu DOIS aimer Noël."

Toute la table éclata d'un grand rire, y compris les Serpentards qui n'arrivaient pas à se retenir de frapper le sol avec les pieds. Seuls Théodore et Seamus étaient restés muets. Théodore venait d'entrer dans une dimension parallèle, la situation était bien trop étrange pour être réelle. Pourquoi s'énervait-il comme ça ? Il était fou ou quoi ? Oui, il n'aimait pas Noël, mais en aucun cas cela ne le regardait, et jamais personne ne s'en était autant préoccupé. Ce ne devait pas être si inquiétant, si ?

Seamus, à la demande de ses camardes, se rassit, et reprit son repas sans jamais lâcher des yeux Théodore. La salle se calma petit à petit, les bavardages recommencèrent. Théodore tentait en vain de dissuader le Gryffondor de l'épier en lui lançant des regards agacés, il fit même appel à la pitié d'Hermione qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé : face à Seamus une bonne partie de la planète était impuissante. Il finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu irritant. Il glissa à ses amis qu'il s'en allait vers la bibliothèque.

"- Viens nous rejoindre dans le parc après, hein Théo ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui Théo, viens ! Rajouta Tracey, la bouche pleine.

- Bien sûr, je vais juste avancer un peu dans ce livre moldus que tu m'as prêté.

- Ok, sourit Camille qui tirait d'un geste las les cheveux de Draco. A toute !"

Il s'extirpa du banc et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le dortoir où il irait récupérer son livre pour aller le continuer à la bibliothèque. La plupart des élèves étaient en train de quitter la salle et la disparition de Seamus passa presque inaperçue. Blaise, lui, fixait en se retenant de rire le Gryffondor qui tentait de se fondre dans la foule et de suivre Théo. Ces vacances allaient être vraiment meilleures que les précédentes.

Théo traversait les couloirs, il essayait de se remémorer le nombre de fois où il avait emprunté ce chemin. Il tenta un rapide calcul et se rendit compte qu'il aurait fallu prendre en compte les jours de maladies, les profs absents, les jours fériés, la quatrième année qui avait été perturbée, les matches de Quidditch... Il soupira et se promit de poser ses calculs sur papier. Seamus le suivait tranquillement : Théodore était une proie bien trop facile tant ses pensées occupaient tout son esprit. Il trouvait cela extrêmement adorable, à vrai dire, le Serpentard avait toujours était très mignon. Seamus aimait ses grandes lunettes qui pendaient sur son nez aquilin laissant apercevoir ses grands yeux sombres, toujours en éveil. Sa grande taille jouait également en sa faveur et donnait encore plus envie à l'irlandais de titiller le grand rêveur à la bouche boudeuse.

Théodore arriva devant l'entrée, lança le mot de passe sans vraiment y penser, et pénétra dans sa salle commune. Il observa rapidement l'intérieur. Il aimait cette salle, sa déco lugubre avec. L'idée de construire leur salle en sous-sols et d'installer des fenêtres à donnant sur l'intérieur du lac était brillante. Pansy avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts, les premières années : elle était ichthyophobe, sa crainte hystérique des poissons et autres créatures marines en avait agacé plus d'un. Désormais, elle évitait simplement de regarder par les fenêtres, heureusement pour elle les dortoirs étaient construits au-dessus de la terre, et celui des filles permettait à peine de voir le lac. Théo fronça les sourcils, s'il y avait bien une personne pour comprendre les phobies, ça aurait dû être elle. Il gravit une marche.

"- Hé !"

Théodore se retourna brusquement, évitant de justesse de se ramasser dans les escaliers du dortoir. Seamus, allongé dans une pose assez subjective sur le canapé en cuir noir, venait de l'interpeller. Il lui lança un clin d'œil alors que Théodore sursautait une fois de plus à sa vue. Il courut vers le Gryffondor en pestant.

"- Mais tu es complètement givré du cerveau, c'est pas possible !"

Il lui attrapa le bras brusquement et l'entraîna dans le dortoir des sixièmes années tout en jetant quelques regards autour de lui. Heureusement pour Seamus, les Serpentards semblaient avoir d'autres occupations que de traîner dans la salle commune. Il claqua la porte derrière le Gryffondor, se tourna et s'arrêta devant l'expression du hors-la-loi : Seamus semblait s'éclater.

"- C'est pas vrai ! Tu connais la sanction pour les intrus ? Peut-être que vous vous contentez d'un retrait de point, nous c'est pire que du lynchage !

- Enorme !

- Tu aurais pu passer ton si précieux Noël à l'infirmerie, et je te jure que tu y serais resté jusqu'à Pâques ! Enorme !"

Seamus le regardait s'énerver en souriant, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les personnes inquiètes à son sujet. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa victime.

"- Mec, c'est bon, regarde ! Je suis en vie."

Il lui lança un sourire à connotation charmeuse, tandis que le Serpentard s'étonnait encore plus de la stupidité de ce dernier. S'il ne se retenait pas, il l'aurait vendu au reste des Serpentards. Bon... Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. La situation avait beau être désastreuse, elle était à peu près 0,5 fois plus amusante que de lire tranquillement son livre à la bibliothèque. Seamus lâcha prise, et passa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure aux reflets roux.

"- Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? Demanda Théodore en s'asseyant sur son lit, soupirant.

- Ben, je t'ai suivi ! Puis j'ai attendu que tu donnes le mot de passe. Puis je l'ai dit. Puis je suis rentrée. Puis je me suis mis sur le cana...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris !"

Il avait lancé un sourire au Gryffondor : il était vraiment bizarre et ... exaspérant. Seamus abordait un air fier et espiègle, le Serpentard se demandait s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs occasions de le côtoyer, notamment durant les grandes trêves de Noël. Il ne s'était jamais occupé plus que ça de lui, malgré les fables de Blaise et Camille. Et Pansy. Et Daphnée. Bref, malgré les dires de tout le dortoir.

"- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Seamus qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- A l'imbécile que tu es.

- Oh, tu penses à moi ?"

Théodore émit un son plaintif, comment pouvait-il tirer une bonne chose d'une phrase insultante et avoir l'air aussi heureux ? Ce garçon était beaucoup, beaucoup trop optimiste, et l'on pouvait dire à juste titre que Théodore était absolument tout son contraire.

"- Tu m'écoutes maintenant, Monsieur le penseur ? Lui cria Seamus dans les oreilles. Si j'ai risqué ma vie, c'est pour une seule personne !

- Je me demande bien qui ça peut être, marmonna Théodore en se tapant intérieurement la tête.

- Le graaaaaaand gagnaaaaant... C'est toi !"

Théodore aurait voulu lui attraper les épaules et le secouer si fort que cela aurait peut-être remit son cerveau à l'endroit. Seamus s'assit d'un bond sur le lit, faisant rebondir les coussins. Il mit ses mains par-dessus celles de Théodore qui paraissait au comble de l'exaspération.

"-Ceci est très sérieux. Théodore. C'est siiiiiiii triste de ne pas aimer Noël ! Je veux dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi triste que toi ! Tu bats même Harry Potter. Tu es la personne la plus triste et ennuy-

- Seamus ! J'ai compris ! Et je ne me sens pas triste !"

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il ressentait tant le petit Irlandais tournait autour de lui en bourdonnant. Il avait trop mal à la tête.

"- Mais tu l'es ! Quand je te regarde, je me dis "Oh, non. Le pauuuvre. Il est triste." Et Théodore, je ne veux pas qu'on te regarde tristement. Je veux que tu sois l'homme le plus joyeux de la terre.

- Tu es complètement cinglé."

Seamus l'était, mais il en était plutôt fier. De toute façon, pour le moment, il se considèrerait comme la bonne fée de Théodore. Il avait un plan, et on n'avait jamais vu Seamus ne pas mettre à exécution ses plans, quel que soit leur nature. Il avait déjà eu quelques problèmes à cause de cette détermination débordante, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent : il allait aider un mec triste, et c'était vraiment merveilleux pour son karma. Et puis, c'était terriblement excitant !

" - Théo ! D'ici demain soir tu aimeras Noël. Je te le promets. La joie et la magie envelopperont ton cœur comme du chocolat fondant et tu s-

- Chuut !

- Mais non, ne soit pas gêné Théo, tu sais entr-

- Non, tais-toi imbécile ! "

Théodore entreprit de stopper le moulin à parole en le bâillonnant avec sa main droite, il avait entendu des voix provenant des escaliers : ses amis montaient chercher quelques affaires chaudes afin d'envahir le parc malgré les températures. Il poussa violemment l'intrus sur le lit, le recouvra de sa couette épaisse vert de jade et s'assit par-dessus.

" - J'étouuuffe !

- Maintenant tu te tais, et si tu t'en sors, tu pourras remercier le grand génie que je suis.

- Oui, oui ! Merci grand génie ! Je t'adooore, mais tu m'ét-

- Chut. "

A peine terminait-il sa syllabe que Camille, accompagné de Draco, investirent les lieux. La porte se fracassa contre le mur. Draco avait l'air contrarier, il était suivit de près par l'autre blond.

" - Ecoute, je sais ce que j'ai vu, il t'a reluqué durant tout le repas. Soit il te cherche des ennuis, soit c'est l'autre solution, celle qui fait un peu plus plaisir, tu vois. Fait gaffe s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Camille, arrête trente secondes, tu veux ? Les périodes de fêtes c'est ... pour faire la fête ! On oublie cette histoire un peu. J'ai déjà assez de problème avec ce truc (il leva son bras en l'air d'un geste rageur) alors j'en ai par-dessus la tête de Pot- .. Ah, salut Théodore. "

Draco avait rougi un peu en remarquant la présence de son ami. Quant à Camille, il quitta son air triste et sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas pour afficher une mine réjouie. Théodore avait eu le temps d'attraper son bouquin et de l'ouvrir à une page quelconque. Il fixa ses deux amis. Théodore était plus ou moins au courant de leurs petites affaires, après tout ni Camille, ni Potter ne se trouvaient être des personnes discrètes, ce qui plaçait Draco souvent dans l'embarras. Camille, qui avait redoublé sa cinquième année, restait collé à Draco comme de la glue et le surprotégeait, l'affligeant d'une surveillance incessante. Au début, Draco n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se retrouver affublé d'un pot de colle qui n'acceptait même pas de jouer les larbins comme il en avait l'habitude avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais, pour une raison inconnue à Théodore, depuis le début de l'année il tolérait, voir adorait la présence de Camille à ses côtés. Daphnée racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Draco et Camille avaient passé deux semaines ensemble durant les grandes vacances, ainsi que Pansy, qui ne cessait de faire allusion à une certaine faiblesse de Camille pour Draco. A vrai dire, Théodore n'avait aucun mal à y croire, au contraire même, Camille avait sérieusement le béguin pour son ami proche, et personne n'osait le démentir. Si Draco était au courant, personne ne pouvait vraiment l'affirmer. L'autre partie de l'histoire concernait Harry Potter et elle était beaucoup plus floue et sombre, Théodore ne connaissait que quelques rumeurs, mais l'essence même de cette légende semblait si tragique qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver embarquer dans une telle histoire. Mais il opinait secrètement : Harry Potter était sensible à Draco, et Draco avait été trop longtemps obsédé par ce dernier pour que cela ne soit qu'une histoire de vengeance enfantine. En ajoutant Voldemort, les histoires de mangemorts auxquelles Draco, et tous les autres enfants étaient mêlés malgré eux, le mélange devenait explosif et complètement invivable. Théodore ne se lançait alors pas tellement dans les jugements, ou les histoires d'amour/amitié trop compliquées, il demeurait spectateur de l'orage qui se préparait.

" - T'es pas allé à la bibliothèque, finalement ? Demanda Camille en ramassant un énorme manteau gris qui traînait sur une malle recouverte de caleçons ainsi que quelques affaires d'hiver.

- Finalement, je reste ici un peu. Je vous rejoindrais dans une vingtaine de minute.

- On a besoin de toi pour la grande trêve, tu t'en rappelles, hein ? "

Comment oublier ? Il opina et attendit que Draco récupère ses affaires pour leur faire signe de déguerpir. Camille allait refermer la porte quand il s'arrêta juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Théodore.

" - Au fait, je sais que c'est un classique, mais tu tiens ton livre à l'envers. "

Théodore sursauta et retourna très vite son ouvrage, essayant de garder un minimum de sang-froid.

" - Ah oui aussi : les pieds de Seamus dépassent de la couette.

- Salut Camille ! Cria le Gryffondor coincé entre le lit et Théodore, qui fusillait son ami du regard. "

La porte claqua, laissant les deux adolescents dans le silence. Théodore soupira, décidément rien n'avait jamais été plus de travers. Il se leva, libérant l'intrus qui bondit d'entre les couettes. Seamus avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses cheveux ébouriffés laissant apparaître sa boucle d'oreille, lui donnait un air de lutin. Théodore entreprit de lui remettre les cheveux en ordre, après tout, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir écrasé. Seamus avait le don naturel d'émettre un fort taux d'appel à la pitié.

" - Bon, je dois y aller, les autres doivent m'attendre !

- Oui, file. "

Pressant Seamus vers la sortie, Théodore espérait encore obtenir cinq à dix minutes de lecture dans le calme et la sérénité la plus complète, avant de plonger définitivement dans l'ambiance de cette horrible fête.

" - Je ne t'oublierai pas Théodore, lui criait Seamus dans les oreilles, essayant de ne pas quitter trop vite le dortoir. Noël est une fête merveilleuse, presque autant que moi ! Tu vas adorer ça, ça sera super méga hypra cool, tu vas l'aimer autant que moi, et aussi qu "

La porte claqua une deuxième fois, laissant le Serpentard seul, enfin. Il regarda la porte quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres : il ne pouvait pas le nier, Seamus était amusant. Il attrapa son écharpe qui gisait sur le lit d'un geste vif et se dirigea vers les escaliers de sortie où il rattrapa Seamus qui regardait de tous les côtés, s'assurant de ne pas être vu. Théodore lui jeta sur l'épaule son dû, faisant sursauter à son tour le jeune homme. Il lui adressa un rictus.

" - Enfile ça, ça serait dommage qu'on t'abîme. Tu me la rendras tout à l'heure. "

Le blond accrocha sur son visage son expression la plus émerveillée et, tandis qu'il s'enroulait dans l'écharpe il adressa de grands signes de mains à son ami et disparu laissant Théodore sur le pas de la porte, attendri. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon.

Les Serpentards étaient désormais dans un coin du parc, bien emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes, serrés les uns contre les autres. Même Théodore était sorti de ses lectures passionnées pour affronter le froid avec ses camarades, il l'avait d'ailleurs regretté aussitôt arrivé sur le banc gelé. Depuis que Camille avait redoublé et rejoint leurs années, les Serpentards étaient en nombre trop élevé, le squattage d'un banc faisait donc partie des activités qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accomplir en groupe. Pansy, dont on ne voyait que les yeux et un bout de frange dépasser de son bonnet et de son énorme écharpe, ainsi que Tracey, qui était étonnamment dévêtue, semblaient être les seules à qui la pensée de s'asseoir par terre ne semblait pas déranger. Elles étaient assises sur un tas de neige surélevé par leurs bons soins. Elles semblaient pensives. On ne savait jamais si ces deux-là s'entendaient réellement, Pansy l'aimait sûrement bien plus que n'importe qui, elle avait une capacité de pardon impressionnante quand il s'agissait de la jolie blonde. Mais ces jours-ci, la tension ambiante se faisait ressentir autour d'elles. Draco et Camille ressemblaient encore plus à des princes de glace, mais le redoublant, à cause de son tempérament brûlant, faisait rapidement fondre cette impression. Le silence de fond, les bruits de pas dans la neige et les bavardages calmes des Serpentards entretenaient une ambiance reposante. Un peu trop.

" - Sérieusement, on va passer le reste de la journée ici ? Râla Blaise qui avait en fait prit l'initiative de sortir.

- Tu préfères réviser ? Cria Pansy.

- Ouais...

- Théo ! Tu peux parler, même dehors, tu révises. Discute un peu !

- Ça m'emmerde de discuter. "

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, le froid ne semblait plus les déranger. Le brouillard avait pris possession du paysage, et les arbres dont on ne voyait plus le tronc semblaient être de gros nuages suspendus à un mètre du sol. Draco, qui était assis sur le bac, se leva brusquement et sauta quatre fois sur lui-même.

" - Je commence vraiment à me geler les fesses !

- C'est charmant.

- C'est Draco.

- Taisez-vous ! Marmonna-t-il. On devrait bouger un peu. "

Au moment même où il terminait sa phrase, Draco se pétrifia, et son expression laissa croire qu'il venait de voir un ours blanc de trois mètres de haut sur quatre mètres de larges, les yeux injectés de sang, un hachoir dans la main. Ses camarades, après avoir vérifiés qu'il n'y avait rien de tel derrière leur dos, se retournèrent vers Draco qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

" - Blaise... C'est quoi ça ?

- Une tête bizarre ? Un buisson fleurissant ?

- C'est toi qui a lancé cette boule de neige ?

- Draco, je suis devant toi, si je t'avais lan… "

Un silence suivit, durant lequel Draco retira son manteau pour en extraire la neige à moitié fondue qui s'était logée dans sa capuche. Un ricanement retenti et tous les Serpentards redirigèrent leur regard en direction des grands arbres devant eux. Après s'être habitués au brouillard et à la distance, des silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre. Draco, dans un éclair d'horreur, compris la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un sourire se logea contre ses lèvres.

" - Les Gryffondors, murmura-t-il. "

Blaise sauta d'un coup du dossier du banc sur lequel il était assis et prit en vitesse une posture penchée, les mains tendues, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

" - Serpentard en place ! S'époumona-t-il. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en une seconde tout le groupe vert et argent adopta la même position que leur désormais, chef de guerre et attendit dans le silence le plus complet le signal. Le vent soufflait plus fort dans leurs cheveux et la neige recommençait à tomber. Soudain..

" - GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! "

Le cri avait retentit depuis les arbres et des bruits de pas résonnaient désormais dans la neige. Les Serpentards découvrirent alors que la trêve de Noël venait de commencer. D'un geste pressé, ils se jetèrent vers le sol et commencèrent à former leurs munitions pour cette bataille annuelle. Pansy fut la première à envoyer le deuxième coup de la grande bataille atteignant Lavanda Brown de plein fouet. Blaise pendant ce temps, à l'aide de Théodore et Millicent, construisait le plus rapidement possible un mur de glace, tandis que Seamus et Ron faisaient de même, cinq mètres plus loin. Les autres s'incendiaient de balles de glaces en première ligne. Les éclats de rires ne tardèrent pas à surgir et même Hermione prenait plaisir à lapider Goyle et Daphné (qui l'avaient traitée d'hamster hirsute un peu plus tôt dans la journée)

" - Bon les gars, chuchota Blaise qui évitait une boule de neige lancée à pleine vitesse, il nous faut un prisonnier de guerre si nous voulons l'avantage. "

Depuis la deuxième année de leur scolarité, année de la première "Grande Bataille de Glace" comme les enfants prenaient plaisir à l'appeler, Blaise avait l'habitude de superviser les Serpentards. Ainsi depuis cinq ans, il avait eu le temps d'élaborer des stratégies en fonction du comportement mental et physique des adversaires (après tout il n'était pas bon en Quidditch pour rien). Un prisonnier de guerre Gryffondor était toujours de bon augure, en particulier quand il s'agissait de...

" - Je m'occupe de Seamus, chuchota à son oreille Théodore qui partait en direction du camp adverse en emportant avec lui Crabbe et Pansy (les plus accomplis en matière d'assaut) "

Seamus, en effet, et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, adorait d'être pris en otage et en plus de cela, il adorait se retourner contre son propre camp et assaillir ses anciens alliés de boules de neiges plus grosses les unes que les autres (cependant quand il décidait qu'il en avait assez fait, il restait accroupi derrière le mur de glace et s'attelait à la construction de bonhommes de neige avec l'aide de Théodore et ils caricaturaient ensemble la totalité de leurs amis).

" - Ils reviennent, stoppez les tirs ! S'écria Tracey. "

Dans la brume se dessinait les corps de Pansy et Goyle encadrant Théodore et Seamus qui faisait de grands signes aux Serpentards depuis les bras de son ravisseur. Depuis la 3eme bataille de glace il avait décrété qui s'ils le voulaient dans leur camps, il fallait le porter et, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, Théodore n'avait jamais décliné cette responsabilité (et même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était en parti à cause de ça que ses amis le taquinaient sur sa relation avec Seamus.). Quand les survivants atteignirent enfin la base, Seamus sauta des bras du brun pour aller saluer ses charmants kidnappeurs. Il adressa un sourire malin à toute la bande (que la gente féminine ne se garda pas de rendre en gloussant).

" - Vous êtes prêt pour la meilleure partie ? Ricana Blaise.

- La tornade rousse ! Cria Seamus en sautant sur les épaules du pauvre Théo pour mieux assister au spectacle. "

En effet, l'enlèvement du Gryffondor n'était pas sans conséquence. Ron rentrai à chaque bataille dans une colère folle du fait de la traîtrise de son ami et traversait seul l'espace critique qu'était les cinq mètres séparant les deux camps pour avoir le plaisir d'enguirlander lui-même Seamus. Comme prévu le roux, bravant la tempête de missiles qui s'abattait sur lui (dont la plupart provenait de Seamus toujours perché), ne tarda pas à se pointer et commença à pleins poumons son sermon sur la loyauté préparé avec soin. Les Gryffondors, selon la coutume, rappliquèrent alors et la partie " corps-à-corps " de la bataille commença. Après un certain temps de combat intensif, Millicent et Daphné semblaient déjà avoir oublié cette histoire de guerre et se roulaient ensembles dans la neige tandis de Pansy étalait de la neige sur le visage transi de Neville qui, résigné, ne bougeait plus. Ron, qui gisait en dessous de Crabbe, se faisait petit à petit enterrer par Tracey ; Camille lui, enserrait la taille de Dean dans le projet de l'envoyer à terre (tâche compliquée étant donné la taille minuscule du Serpentard face au grand Gryffondor.).

Seamus avait entraîné depuis quelque temps son ravisseur à l'écart, comme d'habitude, ils étaient allés se réfugier à peine plus loin que le champ de bataille, où un gros rocher les abritait du vent et des occasionnels combattants s'étant un peu trop éloignés. Ils s'étaient tous les deux accroupis dans la neige fraîche et Théodore avait déjà commencé à sculpter la tête de Seamus à l'aide de sa baguette quand ce dernier l'interpella en souriant.

" - Tu vois, la neige, c'est plutôt cool ! Il n'y a qu'en période de Noël que la neige tombe !

- Arrête ton char… Soupira Théodore en ajoutant une bouche grande ouverte sur la tête de glace de son ami. On peut faire des sculptures avec autre chose que de la neige. C'est pareil pour la grande guerre, on pourrait très bien se battre avec de la nourriture. "

Seamus lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et adopta une mine boudeuse. Ce mec était vraiment désespérant et obstiné. Noël était la période la plus magique de l'année, un rien pouvait le prouver ! Il fit mine de réfléchir tandis que le Serpentard achevait son ouvrage. Soudain, une tonne d'idées lui vinrent en tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux : Noël était une fête tellement géniale, il y avait tant de raisons de l'aimer que Seamus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il décida de commencer par le plus simple, et se leva pour se placer devant Théodore.

" - Regarde, ça par exemple, c'est cool ! "

Il poussa avec la force de ses deux mains le Serpentard, qui tomba à la renverse, évitant de peu de se prendre le rocher dans la tête. Théodore allait répliquer quand Seamus se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

" - Mais t'es fou ?

- Chut, tu parles beaucoup moins d'habitude ! Étends tes bras, fais ce que je te dis ! Voilà, comme ça, fais pareil avec tes jambes !

- Je le fais, c'est bon ! Descend maintenant, tu m'écrase ! "

Seamus se positionna exactement comme il l'avait décrit à côté de son ami et se mit à gigoter en rythme, invitant Théodore à faire de même.

" - Alors ? Regarde ! "

Les deux garçons s'étaient relevés, la neige dégoulinait à l'intérieur de leur cape créant une sensation désagréable que Seamus ne ressentait apparemment pas. Théodore fixait l'emplacement où il était un peu plus tôt en train de se trémousser.

" - Mais... Ca ressemble à rien. C'est... Vraiment moche et difforme.

- N'importe quoi, s'écria le blond choqué, ce sont des anges, c'est beaux les anges ! "

Théodore ricana avant d'ébouriffer l'irlandais. Il se demandait comment il pouvait sortir ce genre de réflexion sans paraître complètement attardé.

...

Théo ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Le dortoir des garçons de sixième année paraissait comme tous les autres matins : en désordre et silencieux. Sauf que ce n'était pas réellement un matin comme les autres, c'était le matin du vingt-quatre décembre. Le vingt-quatre décembre n'avait jamais été la journée préférée des élèves de Poudlard. C'était tout d'abord une journée où, généralement, les températures dégringolaient si bas que les chiffres en paraissaient truqués, et, était donc par la même occasion, une journée assez désagréable au niveau météorologique. Par ailleurs, ce jour paraissait beaucoup plus long que les autres : depuis le réveil jusqu'au couché, le nombre vingt-quatre tourmentait les esprits excités, et les minutes paraissaient alors être des heures. Les vacances n'offraient pas l'alternative des cours pour passer le temps, et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient en général organisées plus tôt pour laisser aux élèvent le temps de préparer leurs cadeaux et de les cacher ensuite méticuleusement en dessous de leur lit.

"- Les mecs ! Cria Blaise de la salle de bain, faisant émerger les têtes de Draco et de Théo de leurs couettes bien chaudes. Ce soir c'est noël !"

Draco émit un grognement signifiant qu'il s'en foutait et préférait dormir. Camille n'avait même pas pris la peine de se réveiller. Camille avait intégré le dortoir de la bande depuis son redoublement et il se trouvait qu'il s'entendait bien mieux avec les adolescents d'un an plus jeune qu'avec ses anciens camarades. Camille avait ce qu'on appelait un physique agréable, malgré sa petite taille. Il avait un corps finement musclé, et ses cheveux blonds en pétard en faisaient craquer plus d'une. Il était de nature enjouée et un peu trop énergique au goût de Théo. Mais il était drôle, et tous le remerciait secrètement, car il faisait un très bon compagnon de connerie pour Blaise qui commençait à se lasser de traîner de force Draco, Goyle et Crabbe dans ses embrouilles farfelues.

" - Aller debout ! C'est Noël ! NOEL ! "

Théodore se retourna dans son lit. Une sueur froide avait envahi son dos. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui rappelle constamment que la plus horrible des fêtes approchait à grand pas ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que cette période était horrible ? Quand il sentit que même Camille avait quitté son lit, il se leva à contrecœur, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

Quand ils descendirent dans la salle commune, les filles étaient pour la plupart déjà levées. Seules Pansy et Daphné manquaient à l'appel. Les deux jeunes filles arrivaient toujours les dernières, Daphné finissait son maquillage compliqué et autres soins du corps, tandis que Pansy essayait désespérément de terminer ses rêves bien au chaud.

"- Pourquoi on doit toujours les attendre ? Soupira Draco. On a qu'à partir en avance, elles vont pas se perdre.

- Mais ! Tu briserais les règles du cercle très privé des loyaux amis Serpentard ? S'écria Camille faisant éclater de rire Blaise, Tracey et Millicent.

- Vraiment n'importe quoi, soupira le blond."

Tous les Serpentards, encore une fois en retard au rendez-vous qu'était les repas, arrivèrent tous en groupe dans la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien animée. Comme la veille Théodore se retrouva en face de Seamus dont les yeux n'en pétillèrent que d'avantage. Il se remémora avec douleur la journée de la veille où, après l'épisode des anges dans la neige, Seamus avait sorti dont ne sait quelle cachette une luge de taille plutôt respectable sur laquelle il avait obligé Théodore à grimper et c'était lui-même placé à l'arrière, laissant tout le " plaisir de la vue " à sa victime. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient retrouvés en bas de la pente sans la luge, mais Seamus avait réussi à amortir sa chute en prenant Théodore comme traîneau de substitution qui s'en était sorti avec quelques bleus et le corps complètement glacé. Et comme si les " joies de Noël " que Seamus lui avait fait découvrir n'avait pas suffi à le dégoûter encore plus de cette immonde fête, le petit irlandais s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre les base du patinage sur le lac gelé de Poudlard.

" - Tu vois, encore une activité super amusante qu'on ne peut faire qu'en période de noël ! "

Avait-il clamé en appelant d'un Accio deux paires de patins à glace. Malgré les prévisions de Théodore, la glace n'avait pas cédée sous la pression des deux garçons, mais il se tordit plus d'une fois la cheville et n'arriva pas à tenir debout plus de trente secondes. Son karma encore trop peu rempli de honte, les premières années qui étaient restés au château avait choisi ce moment-là pour débarquer. En bref, une journée horrible, qui ne cessa pratiquement que lorsque Blaise vînt l'arracher des bras de son bourreau en criant victoire sur ces " Bouffondors " à qui ils avaient apparemment mit une bonne raclée. Pas que Théodore s'en réjouisse réellement, mais les festivités organisées par les Serpentard lui permirent de dire au revoir à Seamus qui lui promit une " autre magnifique journée " pour le lendemain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond, il avait remarqué les regards permanents de ceux derniers. C'était comme si l'envie qu'il avait d'ouvrir la bouche était écrit en lettre capital sur son front. Théodore soupira.

" - Salut Seamus, tu as passé une bo-

- Théodore ! S'écria-t-il. Tu fais bien de m'en parler, parce que je t'ai préparé un truc de génie, et si après ça tu n'aimes pas la période des fêtes, c'est que ton estomac à un sacré problème ! Tiens ! "

Il poussa vers la place du Serpentard un assortiment de bol et petites assiettes. Certains contenait un liquide marronnasse qui était en réalité une fondue au chocolat des plus savoureuses, entourée de bouts de fruits à tremper dedans, ainsi que des marrons chauds disposés dans une jolie assiette recouverte de caramel. De la crème anglaise dans un petit verre, une coupe de lait et de biscuits décoratifs, des petits toast au chèvre chaud et d'autres petits mets que l'on pouvait manger au petit déjeuner s'étalaient devant le Serpentard bouche bée. Camille lâcha la veste de Draco qu'il époussetait patiemment pour se jeter contre Théodore.

" - Merci Seamus ! S'écria le blond en se jetant sur les marrons chauds.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, bouda-t-il. Je ne me suis pas décarcasser en cuisine à supplier Dobby pour que tu avales tout ! Aller, dit-il larmoyant, goûte ça Théo, je suis sûr que tu vas sentir Noël dans ton palais !

Théo avait bien sur tout engloutit, et il avait fallu qu'il admette devant son cuisinier que cette partie de Noël n'était effectivement pas désagréable. Après tout, les efforts qu'avait fournis Seamus valaient bien une petite victoire, et puis, il avait réellement été touché par cette attention. Depuis hier, en oubliant les multiples blessures, Seamus avait pris soin de lui sans le lâcher d'une semelle, sans se décourager, sans même soupirer. Bon, d'accord, ce n'avait pas été agréable sur le moment, mais globalement il avait fait de son mieux. (Et puis, les bouts de banane trempés dans la fondue étaient juste divins.)

" - Théodore, Théodore ! L'appela Seamus quand la plupart de la table fut vidée.

- Oui, oui, quoi encore ? "

Seamus lui lança son plus beau sourire, et le fait qu'il avait un plan parut évident à quiconque l'avait regardé à cet instant.

" - Tu as bien mangé, non ?

- Mais oui, je te l'ai déjà certifié.

- Donc... Tu me dois bien une petite faveur ?

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas. "

Théodore pensa immédiatement qu'il allait regretter sa réponse, et le gloussement de Seamus ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination. Il aurait pu passer un Noël ordinaire, mais les divinités poudlariennes semblaient s'acharner sur lui pensa-t-il, amer.

" - Alors retrouve-moi à seize heure pétantes devant la Salle sur Demande, chuchota l'irlandais évitant de se faire entendre par leurs camarades trop curieux.

- T'es un malin toi. "

Seamus sourit, il savait que s'il n'avait pas demandé ce rendez-vous comme un service à rendre, Théodore ne serait sûrement pas venu, quoi que lui-même en doutait. Le Serpentard se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à rester tout de même avec le blond. Du masochisme sans doute.

Il lança un sourire en coin à l'habile Gryffondor, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait laissé toute l'après-midi seul, en compensation à celle tourmentée de la veille. Il raccompagna tout de même le Serpentard jusqu'à son dortoir, Seamus avait profité de ce bout de chemin pour donner quelques astuces spécial Noël à son patient. Il lui avait par exemple expliqué qu'il existait une technique simple et agréable pour le calendrier de l'avent : pendant une semaine il cotisait ses chocolats pour tous les manger en fin de semaine, voir tous les quinze jours. Théodore pensait encore que cela relevait de la torture, mais Seamus lui expliqua que lui-même s'achetait plusieurs calendriers pour chaque moment de la journée, il en gardait même pour les mois qui suivait. Seamus le quitta vers l'entrée du dortoir, tout sourire, s'en allant préparer ses plans pour l'après-midi.

Dans le dortoir se trouvait déjà Camille, étalé sur son lit, les rideaux à moitié tirés. Il ouvrit les yeux à l'apparition de Théodore dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui lança un sourire. Il lui expliqua que les autres étaient partis en direction du parc encore une fois, mais Pansy était restée dans le dortoir des filles. Millicent devait traîner dans la bibliothèque.

« - Tu as prévu quoi comme cadeau ? Demanda soudainement Théodore en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami, l'écrasant à moitié.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre que tu me le demandes … Tu cherches un conseil ?

- Disons que … Je viens de penser que si Seamus a décidé de me laisser tranquille pendant si longtemps, c'est peut-être qu'il attend de moi que je lui trouve quelque chose. »

Camille fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas évident ? Il ne comprenait même pas comment Théodore pouvait se prendre la tête pour un cadeau destiné à un Gryffondor aussi impulsif que Seamus. Une paire de chaussette lui aurait suffi, mais apparemment son ami avait l'air décidé à trouver « le » bon cadeau. Il se redressa, poussant l'envahisseur sur le côté.

« - Tu sais il a l'air de tenir à toi, alors pense à quelque chose qui soit une partie de toi. Je crois pas que ça paraisse évident, mais.. »

Théodore se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la commode près de son lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sorti quelques feuilles qu'il fourra dans son sac, il empoigna une plume et son encrier qui étaient sur le dessus de son lit et parti en direction de la porte.

« - Si, c'est parfait ce que tu viens de me dire. Je file à la bibliothèque, à plus Camille ! »

Il ferma la porte laissant le blond seul sur son lit. Camille ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

…

Seize heures, Théodore referma le manuscrit qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il caressa tendrement le dessus du bel ouvrage ou les lettres « Contes de noël » étaient gravées en or. Il était heureux. Il avait passé toute la journée à la bibliothèque, oubliant même d'aller manger à midi, Théodore était tout engourdie et ses deux bras lui pesaient comme des enclumes. Se rendant compte du fait qu'il serait en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il rangea soigneusement le livre dans son sac et courut en dehors de la bibliothèque en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Après dix minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin Seamus qu'il l'attendait appuyé contre une gigantesque tapisserie accroché au mur. Il lui envoya un regard un peu froissé, que Théodore lui renvoya avec, en plus, un haussement de sourcil. Il ne pensait pas que les Gryffondors étaient aussi assidus sur l'horaire. Seamus s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse.

« -T'aurais pu faire un effort ! »

Théodore pris un visage choqué, mais il se contenu : il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise, car après tout si il avait bien retenu une chose à propos de cette fête débile, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler l'essence du cadeau offert. Seamus le regarda, dépité, puis mis en place le rituel afin de pénétrer la mystérieuse salle : il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie d'un pas vif et l'air concentré. Une porte apparue enfin devant les yeux ébahis de Théodore qui n'avait pas vu souvent le phénomène. Seamus en poussant la grande porte en bois fit signe à son invité de le suivre et ensemble ils franchirent l'entrée pour se retrouver dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était un endroit plutôt sobre, juste une petite pièce circulaire qui abritait une grande cheminé, deux fauteuils beiges moelleux et un sapin moitié moins grand que les adolescents. Une caisse remplis de décorations destinées à l'arbre de Noël était posée juste en dessous du sapin ainsi qu'un étrange paquet où Théodore pouvait déjà lire son prénom, tracé en grandes lettres sur le papier rouge. Il sourit : la présence de ce paquet traduisait l'impatience extrême du Gryffondor, qui sautillait sur place dans son coin.

« - Alors ? Demanda Seamus.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors tu aimes ?

- … C'est une pièce normale… Je ne peux ni l'aimer ni la détester. C'est juste un petit salon. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard meurtrier laissant deviner que cet endroit était pour lui un endroit merveilleux et magique. Seamus s'avança vers la grande boite, laissant ses convictions derrière lui. Il attrapa un peu au hasard une grande guirlande verte émeraude et la tendit à Théodore sceptique tandis qu'il empoignait de l'autre main une boule rouge et or.

« - Aller, aide moi à décorer notre sapin !

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment ça .. et puis ça pique les sapins… Et… »

Il se tut quand il aperçut l'air totalement déprimé de Seamus et empoigna la grande guirlande. Il s'assit en tailleur devant le sapin plutôt petit et se mis à l'habiller des décorations se trouvant dans la boîte, Seamus faisant de même à côté. Théodore attrapa soudain une petite sculpture qui ressemblait étrangement à un avatar fait à son image. La petite tête qui le représentait avec un air crispé et de grande lunette ovale, ses cheveux étaient peint de couleurs myrtille et lui donnait un air mignon à croquer. Seamus lui brandit fièrement la décoration à sa propre effigie.

« - C'est moi qui les ai fait, regarde le mien ! »

Théodore arracha la petite tête des mains de Seamus, étonné. Il plaça les deux décorations côte à côte sur une belle branche de l'arbre et admira le résultat.

« - On va les mettre à côté. »

Seamus sourit.

Le temps passa, et quand les deux enfants eurent enfin finis, Seamus sorti malicieusement de son grand sac en bandoulière marron semblable à celui de Théodore, un paquet de biscuit qu'il partagea avec son ami, tous deux assis devant le grand feu. Quand soudain Seamus se leva d'un bond.

« - Elle devrait bientôt arriver !

- Qui ça ? »

L'irlandais ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, il fonça directement vers la grande porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui se tenait devant Seamus, et il ne se serait jamais douté de qui il s'agissait.

« - Ca fait bien cinq minutes que j'attends dehors ! Tu veux que j'attrape froid Patate ?

- Mais non Parvati ! Allez entre ! »

Parvati ? Théodore se raidit. C'était quoi se plan foireux ? Parvati, qui était dans la même année et dans la même maison que Seamus, pénétra dans leur petit havre de paix. Elle était vêtue d'une grande cape sombre qui laissait quand même entrevoir ses formes généreuses. Elle parut des plus surprise quand elle aperçut le Serpentard assis au sol et lança une moue déçue à son ami.

« - Dit donc Seamus, je croyais que c'était un rendez-vous à deux ! »

Théodore ne comprenait toujours pas, il regardait, impuissant, Seamus adopter une face désolée qui, à tous les coups, ferait craquer la belle Parvati. Comme attendu, la jeune fille considéra d'un deuxième coup d'œil le Serpentard. Elle lui lança un petit sourire qui fit frissonner Théodore plus de dégoût que de plaisir.

« - Après tout, lui aussi il est mignon, lança la Gryffondor. »

Et d'un geste brusque mais sensuel, elle envoya voler sa cape au loin. Parvati était désormais vêtue d'un costume à la fois ridicule et sexy. Elle abordait un short très, trop court, ainsi qu'un veston cachant juste une partie de sa poitrine abondante. Seamus, plutôt heureux du résultat, ajouta la touche final en plaçant sur la tête de son amie un long bonnet. Tout l'ensemble était en rouge et blanc, donnant un air de fourrure. Parvati aurai fait tourner bien des têtes ainsi vêtue, aussi Seamus fut surpris de constater que son Serpentard se cachait les yeux et se retenait de rire.

« -Mais.. Théodore ?

- Ecoute Seamus, dit-il tentant vainement de retenir ses gloussements, c'est très gentil mais je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé par les filles !

- QUOI ? »

Théodore leva les yeux quelques secondes pour voir son ami rougir à vue d'œil sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction. Seamus poussa Parvati par la sortie, empoignant sa cape.

« - Je… Je n'avais pas remarqué, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Je.. Je reviens dans dix minutes ! »

Il sorti en trombe avec son amie furieuse d'être venue pour rien. Théodore se retrouva seul dans la petite pièce chaleureuse. Il fixait leur sapin qu'il trouvait beau et simple. Soudain il se rappela que lui aussi avait amené un présent. Il alla chercher son grand sac et en sorti le livre. Il découvrit au fond de la grande boite du papier doré dans lequel il emballa son présent et traça à l'aide de sa plume le nom du Gryffondor en grande lettre. Il eut à peine le temps de le placer à côté du premier paquet que Seamus entra par la porte restée ouverte. Théodore ouvrit grand la bouche.

« - Seamus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Puis le Serpentard éclata d'un grand rire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Seamus avait échangé ses habits contre ceux de Parvati, et à la place de la mère Noël sexy se trouvait un père Noël. Seamus paraissait vraiment à l'aise avec ses vêtements et semblait beaucoup plus s'amuser que les deux derniers jours réunis. Il s'approcha de son ami d'un pas lent et calculé.

« - Comme tu n'aimes pas les filles, alors je me suis dit .. »

Le rire du serpentard repris de plus belle, il se roulait presque par terre sous le regard de Seamus prenant des poses de plus en plus subjectives.

« - Mais ça va pas ? S'écria Théodore en essayant de stopper sa crise d'hystérie. Quand j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les filles, c'était plutôt dans le sens où je préférais les livres …

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je me déguise en livre ?

- Tu es vraiment idiot . »

Théodore se releva, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Jamais il ne rêverait d'un pareil spectacle, et jamais plus on ne ferait sans doute autant d'efforts pour lui. Il chuchota à Seamus que ce noël serait surement le plus amusant de sa vie puis il l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu avec lui. Il semblait hésitait, mais après tout ce que le petit blond avait fait pour lui, il lui devait bien quelques explications.

« - Je n'aime pas Noël Seamus, parce que Noël est hypocrite. C'est un jour où on me demande d'être heureux, mais je ne peux pas, tu sais. Noël, c'est un jour dans l'année comme un autre, un jour où mon père a rejoint Voldemort, un jour où mon père est en prison, un jour où ma mère pleure comme tous les soirs. Tu vois, que ça soit Noël ou pas, ça ne change rien, ça me demande juste plus d'efforts. Et même si je suis heureux aujourd'hui, au fond c'est toujours pareil et demain ça sera pire. Je n'aime pas Noël parce que j'ai peur d'être heureux, je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Seamus avait attrapé sa main durant son récit et caressait doucement ses doigts réchauffés par les flammes qui craquaient dans la grande cheminé. Il se pencha vers lui, lentement, et entama à son tour le récit de son vécu.

« - Dans ma famille, commença Seamus à voix basse, on ne fête jamais Noël. Mes parents trouvent que c'est une perte de temps, ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre festifs, tu vois. Ils ne m'offrent pas de cadeaux, ils s'endorment comme tous les soirs vers vingt-et-une heure. Le seul cadeau que j'ai jamais c'est une poupée Ken offert par ma tante. Et une girafe Sophie aussi. Mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard, ça va mieux, je ne rentre pas pour Noël et mes amis m'offrent quelques trucs, et on fait la fête. Ici je connais ce que je n'ai jamais connu quand j'étais gosse. »

Il se leva et regarda son ami de haut.

« - Théodore, je ne te demande pas d'adorer Noël tous les ans, mais pense à ce Noël-là et à combien les deux derniers jours ont été amusants. »

Il s'approcha du sapin, les yeux encore plus pétillants.

« - Et puis à noël, on peut faire des entorses aux règles et faire les hors-la-loi… Comme ouvrir ses cadeaux en avance ! »

Il empoigna son paquet et le lança en direction du serpentard qui souriait. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait aussi prendre son paquet et l'ouvrir. Les deux garçons déchiraient côte à côte leur présent respectif et Théodore ressenti pour la première fois une excitation nouvelle. Il avait toujours eu connaissance des cadeaux qu'il allait recevoir, ses parents lui demandaient généralement une liste de livres qu'il aurait voulu lire sans essayer d'être subtils. Mais le paquet qu'il tenait entre les mains était plus beau, et plus moelleux que les autres paquets qu'il n'avait jamais reçus. Il en sortit d'une main tremblante… Un caleçon rouge et blanc où était écrit en grandes lettres « I LOVE CHRISTMAS ». Son regard passa de surpris à sceptique puis, encore une fois, il éclata d'un grand rire chaleureux. Seamus, lui, tenait le livre bien contre son cœur, il semblait être au bord des larmes.

« - ' Contes de noël ' … C'est de qui ? Demanda-t-il ému.

- De moi, chuchota timidement Théodore. »

Seamus ouvrit grand la bouche mais le Serpentard reprit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir un mot.

« - C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui avait peur du Père Noël et un jour, alors qu'il priait pour que cette fête soit annulée, un petit lutin vert apparu dans sa cheminé. Il était venu d'Irlande exprès pour venir en aide au petit garçon et l'amuser le jour de Noël pour qu'il n'ait plus peur du monstrueux bonhomme rouge qui hantait ses cauchemars. »

Un silence doux s'installa dans la petite pièce, les deux adolescents se regardaient l'un l'autre, sans oser briser cet instant. Jamais Seamus n'avait reçu un cadeau qui paraissait si précieux et fragile et jamais Théodore n'avait eu un caleçon rouge et blanc, les deux semblaient à la fois surpris et comblé. Seamus déposa le livre dans un coin, près de l'arbre, et fit signe à Théodore de se lever.

« - Avant qu'on aille au banquet, j'ai un dernier truc de Noël à te montrer. C'est vraiment la meilleure partie… »

Théodore se laissa entraîner dans un coin de la salle qui était un peu plus sombre. Seamus paraissait un peu impatient quand il lui désigna le plafond. Un petit objet pendait dans les airs au-dessus de leurs deux têtes, Théodore n'arrivait pas à le discerner.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une branche de houx.

- Une branche de »

Seamus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres gercées sur celles du brun qui sursauta. Il se retira aussi vite qu'il était venu, admirant l'expression étonnante du Serpentard. Cinq secondes passées, Théodore embrassait à nouveau l'irlandais, et plus tard ils se mirent d'accord pour dire que cette partie de Noël était vraiment la plus magique.


End file.
